


I Knew It Would Happen This Way

by newgirlystuff



Category: New Girl
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, No Smut, No Spoilers, Sorry Not Sorry, shameless fluff, struggling to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgirlystuff/pseuds/newgirlystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s ok, honey”, he says then, and he feels like crap, because they both want a baby so much and he hates to see her like this. “I promise you it will happen soon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew It Would Happen This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, me again. I just had to not write smut for once (sorry-sorry-sorry) and try to get this fluffy and slightly angsty baby out. And stay tuned for next Tuesday to read about The Worst Thing That Nick Could Ever (Ever) Do.
> 
> So here it is!
> 
> Title from She & Him's (wink wink) song.

* * *

 

 

They’ve been married for exactly thirteen months the first time Jess has to buy one, _two_  pregnancy tests. She doesn’t tell Nick about it, because she can’t be 100% sure and also because she wants to surprise him in case it’s positive. So she runs into the bathroom when she knows he won’t be looking for her, because the Chicago Bears are playing Detroit and he is glued to the TV and barely notices it when she walks through the front door.

 

They’ve haven’t been trying for that long, because Jess’ doctor said it could take up to a year without anything being wrong and they’ve really only been actually trying for like four months. That fourth month is the first one were her period is really late, and because she’s never _ever_ in her life been late before, she waits for a whole 24 hours before she runs to the nearest drugstore and buys the most expensive, most accurate tests she finds.

 

She’s also somehow managed to convince herself that she is in fact pregnant, so when the first _and_ second tests are negative she cries until she feels his arms around her and his kisses on her hair. He is looking down at her hands over her shoulder, so she knows he knows, but he doesn’t say anything and just holds her body to him until her crying stops.

 

“It’s ok, honey”, he says then, and he feels like crap, because they both want a baby so much and he hates to see her like this. “I promise you it will happen soon”, he says, and she spins around in his arms and buries her face in his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Fifth month and she gets her period while at school, so she just texts him and gets through the day as best as she can- only a couple kids get yelled at, because those _little bastards_ so deserved it and even though she usually never yells at her kids, they chose the wrong day to mess with her already shaky mood. When she gets home that night Nick’s already there, and he’s gotten her flowers but she doesn’t really feel like talking or eating or doing anything but going to bed. So he just follows after her to their bedroom and lets her fall asleep cuddled against him.

 

They start trying again not even a week later, because Jess decides she’s over the whole _on ovulation days chances are higher_ crap and so they just do it as much as they want (can) and wherever they want (can). And it’s not that they aren’t having fun while trying, because they obviously are, but it’s not as fun as it was the first couple of months because now they’re both thinking that something could actually be wrong.

 

“I never thought it would be this hard, you know?”, she tells him one night. They’re lying in bed, and it’s the second time they’ve had sex today. They’ve also tried every single position they’ve ever heard slash dreamed of, and Nick never knew his body could move and twist and bend like that without him dying in the process. He’s pretty sure he’s sprained his neck though, but he doesn’t tell her that.

 

“I just assumed it would happen so fast”, she says.

 

He closes his eyes and brings her closer to him, because it’s killing him that nothing’s happening. “I know, Jess”, he answers, because hell, he really doesn’t know what to say to make her (and himself) feel better. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

The following month, her period doesn’t come the day it’s supposed to, and even though Jess knows, because she _remembers_ , that maybe it doesn’t mean anything, she can’t help but feel hopeful that also maybe, just maybe, it’s because they finally made a baby. She waits four more days, and then she can’t wait anymore because she still hasn’t gotten her period. She speeds home from school, and makes just a quick stop at the drugstore before running up the stairs because the elevator is too slow and she needs to find out _now._

 

When she bursts through the door she smells dinner cooking and _Nick’s already home_.

 

He’s in the kitchen and his back is to her, so she walks up to him and kisses his neck, resting her cheek on his back and hugging him from behind. He turns around and kisses her, and then looks down at her hands and to the brown paper bag she’s holding and his head snaps back up to her eyes.

 

“I’m late”, she explains, and she feels him tighten his grip around her waist. “It’s just four days, but…”, she says, and she doesn’t need to say anything else. He nods and takes three tests out, holding one out to her and putting the second and third one down on the table behind her.

 

“Do you want me to go in with you or…?”, he asks, and she nods her head because she needs him there while they wait for the results.

 

They go in the bathroom and he patiently waits for her to be done, and she just scrunches up her nose because she’s _peeing on a stick_ and no matter how careful you are, it’s kind of a gross way to find out if you´re pregnant. She wraps the end of the test in toilet paper and places it down on the sink counter, washes and dries her hands and looks at her tired self in the mirror. He walks up to her and slides his arms around her, and she can feel his heartbeat against her back. She can tell he’s just as nervous as she is, so she squeezes his hand that is resting on her stomach as they wait.

 

They are both quiet until Jess breaks the silence.

 

“You look, Nick”, she says, and he simply nods and lets go of her so he can slightly bend over to get a better look at it.

 

_One line negative, two lines positive. One line negative, two lines positive._

 

She’s holding her breath, but it’s only for a second because when she sees the look on his face she bursts into tears. She throws her arms around his neck and starts sobbing, and this time he’s crying too and holding her to him.

 

There’s not a lot he can say at this point except for “I love you Jess, God, I love you so much”.

 

Her answer is muffled against his shirt but it doesn’t look like she’s going to stop crying anytime soon, and this might be the only time where Nick starts laughing while she’s sobbing like this. But he does, he laughs and kisses her cheeks and nose and then his lips start pulling at hers because _finally._

 

Because she is pregnant and it’s _his child_ and it’s _their child_. They are going to be parents. To an _actual baby_.

 

Jess stops crying long enough to kiss him back, but it takes a little longer for her to calm down and she starts laughing with him.

 

“Oh my God, Nick”, she yells, and pulls at his hands.

 

“We made a baby, Jess. We made _a baby_ ”, he repeats, and he is sort of in trance but in a good way.

 

She picks up the stick and they both stare at it, and there’s definitely two lines and she is definitely pregnant. But she needs to be 100% sure this time, and so she immediately texts Sadie because she needs to see her ASAP- and gets herself an appointment for the following morning before Sadie’s hours officially start-. She knows how it works, she knows Sadie will only draw her blood and then they’ll have to wait at least a few days before they know for sure.

 

They are both incredibly tired and exhausted but so, so happy. Nick takes her hand and walks them back to the kitchen, because she can’t go to bed with an empty stomach, especially not now. She’s so nervous and anxious he can only get her to eat half of the food, and then she wants to go to bed and wake up early to go see Sadie.

 

They are lying together in bed, and she’s hugging his body and his arms are around her. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep, both of them thinking _please, please, let it be true this time._

 

* * *

 

The next few days are chaotic. Jess takes the other two tests and when one turns out negative, she is so confused and scared she doesn’t dare look at the other one.

 

So when Sadie finally calls her to tell her that,

 

_“Yes, you are pregnant, a little over three weeks now”,_

 

And that,

 

_“Yes, Jess, I’m sure that was a false negative”,_

 

She drops her phone and is out of the door before she even ends the call.

 

She gets in the car and drives to the bar, parking carelessly and running inside, and when her eyes spot Nick behind the wooden counter he’s already looking at her. She hops down the stairs and dodges her way through the crowd, and he lifts the bar hatch and takes one step forward before she reaches him and throws herself at him. He catches her and steadies himself against the bar, and the crowd is really loud but she whispers to him and everyone else seems to freeze around them.

 

“I’m pregnant, Nick”, she repeats, “Sadie said just a little over three weeks, but…"

 

She doesn’t get to finish the sentence before his lips crash down on hers.

 

* * *

 

 

He drives them home then, just takes the keys and walks out of the bar and into their car, and he holds her hand the entire ride back.

 

_I’m pregnant, Nick._

 

Her words just keep ringing in his ears and he can’t say anything, can’t stop thinking about anything but her and their baby and that it’s actually happening. They are silent all the way up to their apartment, but she doesn't let go of his hand.

 

“I love you, Jess”, he tells her.

 

They’ve just gone into their bedroom, and it’s the first words he’s spoken to her all night.

 

He kisses her then, kisses her slow and doesn’t stop until they reach the bed. He lowers her gently and hovers above her, and his touch feels so special tonight. He’s pressing feather light kisses down her jaw, her neck, and then he peels her clothes away from her body and continues his path down. He’s going slow, taking his time with her, so careful and adoring and she’s probably never loved him more than right now.

 

When he finally pushes inside her, she lets out a soft moan and kisses him, and he makes love to her until she cries out his name and shatters under him.

 

He rolls to his side and she cuddles against him, her breathing on his neck sending shivers down his spine. He places his palm open against her flat stomach, and her hand closes down over his.

 

She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, and Nick’s already counting down the days until it’ll no longer be just the two of them. He too falls asleep soon, and dreams of blue eyes and chubby cheeks and also 2am feedings, but he just pulls Jess closer to him and sighs into her hair.

 

* * *

 

   
Jess gives birth to a six-pound baby boy the week before their second wedding anniversary.

 

It all happens so fast, because her water breaks while they’re having breakfast and it only takes them twenty minutes to reach the hospital and next thing they know, Jess is screaming her lungs out and clutching Nick’s hand. The doctor tells her just one more push and _just one push_ later she gasps and They. Have. A. Son.

  
Nick cries even louder than the baby the first time he holds him, and Jess is crying too but she’s also laughing because she’s never been happier. Also she’s still in So Much Pain but it doesn’t matter because their son is healthy and beautiful and perfect.

  
Schmidt and Cece are the first ones to visit and he is so happy because their godson looks nothing like Nick and he got _Jess’ nose and eyes so thank God_. Cece hugs Jess and kisses Nick’s cheek before trying and failing to take the baby from his refusing arms. Their visit is cut short because Jess is tired and can barely keep her eyes open any longer.

  
Soon a nurse comes in and wheels the baby to the nursery and t _his might be the last night they might actually catch some sleep_ , she tells them.

 

Nick smiles and Jess scoots over so he can fit his body next to her in the bed. She rests her head on his shoulder and he presses a kiss to her head, because she’s just made him _the happiest guy on Earth_ and he can’t wait to go home.

  
Just the two of them and their baby.

  
Just the three of them.


End file.
